


Addiction

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [18]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither can get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can't get enough

Sometimes – now, for example – when he lay panting, heart racing, worn out yet still ready and eager for another round, he wondered if he needed an intervention. He certainly recognized that he was most definitely addicted: to Tifa in general, and sex with her in specific. To know what it felt like to be buried deep inside her, entwined in her arms while she moaned or whispered or screamed his name, her fingernails leaving marks on his shoulders and back... was intoxicating. In this one respect she was his and his alone, a fact he reveled in, proving it to them both time and time again. With thrusting hips and demanding words and mind-blowing orgasms he staked his claim on a daily basis, usually more than once.

It wasn't solely about the rush to completion, either. There was something about driving her crazy, about feeling the grasping, fluttering, convulsive clench of her body around him as she came that was heady in and of itself. That he could make her beg for more, hands and legs and voice desperate, made him feel both protective and empowered. The certainty that he was the one she desired, the one giving her what she craved – what he had taught her to need in the first place - soothed the part of him that had always felt alone and unwanted.

When he slept it was wrapped around her, preferring to drift off while they were still locked together, her slightest move waking and inflaming him. Ardent and indulgent, content just to enjoy the sensations, he would run his palms over her chest, let his fingertips slide down to where they were joined, and tease her sweet, sleepy body to another peak. Leaving her sated, and himself smug.

There was a satisfaction there that went deeper than mere physical completion, despite the strength of the explosions she managed to wring from him.

But if he was addicted, then she was as well. Whenever he reached for her, hard and wanting, she met him with a near-compulsive craving of her own, her voice breathless in his ear.

Again. Now. More.

Rolling to his feet, he pulled Tifa's relaxed and compliant form to the edge of the bed. She watched from under drowsy lids as he raised her feet to his shoulders, pressing a kiss to each ankle. Lightly calloused hands slid around her waist to the small of her back, then slid lower to cup her bottom, tilting her hips for his penetration. Smiling just a little, she stretched languorously in his grasp: head back, arms raised and splayed above her. With the slightest rocking motion of his hips he was inside her, and her tension returned, toes curling against him as she crooned her approval at the sudden fullness.

He kept the pace slow at first, until her need surged and her legs slipped from his shoulders to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Thrown off-balance, his rhythm broken, he fell forward to cover her, hands braced on either side. Slim arms wrapped around his neck as she tongued the wolf stud in his ear, whispered heated, yearning desires.

" _Please_ , Cloud!" her head rocked back and forth against the covers, "I can't get enough!"

Whatever he was doing to her, it would _never_ be enough.

And he smiled at her admission, the echo of his own thoughts, and gave her what she wanted, what would satisfy them both.

At least, for the moment.


End file.
